Many industrial processing cleaning compositions have been based on acetone, xylene and other ketone, alcohol, ester, aromatic hydrocarbon, aliphatic hydrocarbon, and ether solvents. As ecological concerns have risen in importance, the search for replacements for such cleaners has attained increased importance. Several requirements exist for replacement cleaners and/or solvents. One of the requirements is a concern for ozone depletion by volatile organic compounds. A solvent used historically is acetone. In 1990 2,330 million pounds were used in the United States and 110 million pounds were exported.
The greatest danger regarding acetone is that is poses a serious fire hazard. Although acetone is an excellent solvent and is relatively non-toxic, it is extremely flammable. It has a flash point of −18° C. (0° F.). If handled improperly, acetone may pose a dangerous fire risk. Under the United States Environmental Protection Agency's (U.S. EPA) Clean Air Act, acetone is an exempt volatile organic compound (VOC). Thus, basic problems associated with providing an effective, VOC exempt, and safe solvent has not been considered or solved using terpene alcohols to eliminate the fire hazard.